Softly
by only.a.small.fish
Summary: I'll sing to you of bodies intertwined, underneath an innocent sky.
**AN:**

 **This is my first attempt at writing smut, even though it is very gentle and subtle. I apologize if what I've written is incorrect or inaccurate, and if anyone finds it to be so, do not hesitate to say.**

* * *

The stones of Hogwarts were stained blue in the impending darkness of the night. The students had long since been ushered to their dormitories to settle in and only a scarce few studying for their exams were still awake, although barely. The lucid heat was uncommon for May, but it was blown away by the cooling spring breeze that swept through the trees, sending the last of fall's dead leaves spinning down to the ground.

Hovering over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest, the moon rose in full and cast her soft rays down upon the ancient grounds. Her long silvery arms stretched far into every direction, slithering into every crack and between the open shutters of every window. One particular window -down at the bottom of the castle- caught her all-seeing eye and she peered in curiously.

A solitary lamp, contained by a thick red shade, barely illuminated a small bedroom. Only the faintest glow shone through the stiff fabric, casting a dense wash of deep burgundy light over two bodies.

Sheets rustled in company with the faint sound of skin upon skin, soft moans, panting gasps and hitching breaths. Feather-light kisses barely sounded through the dark as hands ran lovingly through dark hair, unseen.

Two voices melded together, whispering and gasping words in another language, one lacking reason but made of pure bliss that all could understand.

One voice then broke from their song in a low cry, dripping with awe and husky with pleasure as it tumbled from the tongue in between gasps.

Sirius fell forward to lay along his lover's body, the two of them still connected. He continued to worship the body beneath him with kisses and soft touches as faint, high pitched moans were elicited from the rosy lips he loved so dearly. Long fingers, pale and elegant, tangled themselves in his waterfall of curls. They shook slightly and he gasped when they tugged his hair back, exposing his neck before sliding down to clasp his cheeks. He brought his head up and slid out of his lover, climbing his way along the bare skin below his own until he felt warm breath against his face and the sudden softness of lips caressing his.

He kissed the sweetness of his love; tasting strawberries and earl grey tea, reveling in the warmth they shared through mere touch, both in body and heart. When he finally broke away, the flavor of the kiss still lingered on his tongue as he stroked the high cheekbones of whom he loved.

"Hello," he muttered lazily. The face below his was aglow with flush and pleasure, his lover's breaths still coming in pants, though they were deeper and less frequent than before. With eyelids lidded heavily, Severus looked into Sirius' eyes.

"Hello," he whispered back, his voice still weakened by their love making. Sirius placed a hand on either side of Severus' head, straddling the small part of Severus' waist and looking down onto him, hair falling in curtains around his face. He lowered his head to nuzzle his nose against Severus', closing his eyes and feeling the gentle warmth of his lover's cheek, brushing it with his eyelashes.

"May I kiss you again?" he murmured, his lips ghosting over Severus'. Severus nodded his head a tiny fraction, his lips still plush and wet from Sirius' play. Sirius happily obliged and gently gifted another kiss to Severus who kissed back readily. The adoration that was exchanged between their lips was so very strong, no words could even try to compare. Much to the professor's hazy dismay, Sirius' lips fell away as he lifted his head up again, this time to gaze down at him.

Severus was a sight to see, and Sirius was determined to imprint it permanently in his mind.

With his hair splayed around his head like dark, shimmering halo, he gazed up at Sirius through lust-filled eyes. Flushed beyond salvation, he had dropped away every last of his reserved, surly tendencies and melted into a demure inamorato seeing through vision clouded by stars. He was lain out like a rare and perfect dessert that belonged to Sirius alone. The animagus secretly prided himself in being able to pull at the heart strings of this man enough to make him melt into putty; to be the only one who was granted permission to taste the sweetness of Severus in times like this. He admitted that it was slightly possessive of him, but he wanted to keep it that way, to keep his beauty for himself.

And Severus was beautiful, even if he didn't like to think so. The way his eyelashes fluttered like tiny wings; his seemingly endless black locks that framed his pale face just so; the little tiny birthmark situated at the base of his neck, shaped like the moon itself. Sirius loved every part of him just as much as the last and his love was unwavering. He mapped the curvatures and indents of his beautiful Severus, memorizing the way his porcelain skin filled with colour and subtle gasps escaped his throat when Sirius caressed the intimate details of his body.

"You are truly the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," Sirius said softly, lifting one hand to caress Severus' cheek with the backs of his fingers. Severus dissolved at his touch, sighing and closing his eyes.

"There's hardly any light to see me by," he replied.

"I don't need light to know the extent of your beauty," Sirius contradicted, his voice playfully light but also solemn and sincere.

"Besides, you make your own light," he said. Severus smiled softly, his eyes still shut.

"Perhaps you should try catching some of it sometime," he suggested, his voice teetering on the edge of sleep.

"You can't capture the light of the stars, my love."

"No?"

"Believe me, I've tried."

Severus opened his eyes to lift up his arms and wrap them around Sirius' shoulders, pulling him down to lie beside him.

"Well maybe you should take one of my classes then," he said, closing his eyes once again and turning on his side, touching his forehead to Sirius'.

"Because I have captured the best star of all."


End file.
